Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.778$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.778 = \dfrac{77.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.778} = 77.8\%$ $77.8$ per hundred = $77.8$ per cent = $77.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.